1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for changing the beat-up position of a reed in a weaving machine, in particular, in a terry weaving machine and to a weaving machine with an apparatus of this kind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A terry weaving machine with an apparatus for changing the beat-up position of a reed is disclosed in EP-A-0 350 446. Two complementary cam curves are arranged on the main drive shaft of the weaving machine. The sley sword is formed as a roller lever with two rollers. The roller lever is arranged on the sley tube axle and in contact with the complementary cam curves in order to impart a basic movement to the sley sword. The sley with the reed is likewise arranged on the sley tube axle and connected drivewise to the sley sword via the apparatus for changing the beat-up positions. This apparatus contains a control disc or cam, a servo-motor with a transmission which is in engagement with the control disc, a crank lever with rollers, a sliding block which is pivotally connected thereto and a lug with a guide for the sliding block. The sley and the lug are connected to one another.
A disadvantage of this apparatus proves to be the large number of individual parts, which influences the manufacturing costs.